1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of odor ventilation and, more particularly, to venting and scenting malodorous air to render it inoffensive to the human sense of smell.
2. Background Art
The need for removal of offensive odors has long been recognized. Consequently, many forced air ventilation devices that filter noxious odors have been developed. However, these devices have been subject to various disadvantages. Such devices are typically inefficient in operation, unsightly in appearance, and/or costly to manufacture. In addition, such devices require expensive installation and/or cannot be placed at the source of the odor generation. Further, such devices have generally not been effective in treatment of malodorous air from the area in which the device is operated. As a result, many of these devices have not achieved as widespread commercial success as could be possible.
Attempted elimination of noxious odors has been addressed in many ways including room exhaust fans, aerosol dispensed freshening deodorants, and forced air charcoal filtering. Many of these devices are intended for use in positions relatively far from the source of malodorous air and are thus rendered less effective for this reason. A further disadvantage of many such prior art devices is the large number of working parts that makes the device relatively complex to assemble and expensive to manufacture. A related problem is that such complex devices wear out or break relatively soon due to their numerous parts and part couplings that are critical to the device's operation. In general, the larger the number of parts and part couplings a device has, the sooner the device will wear out or break due to damage, wear, or displacement of one or more parts. Another problem is that many of the compact filtering units cannot eliminate or neutralize malodorous air. Other ventilation devices cannot be hidden or made less noticeable when attached to an object. The overall appearance of the device and object thus suffer. Moreover, many previous devices are unsightly and too large to be hidden from view. Furthermore, previous devices are not generally adaptable to be attached to different objects. Moreover, many previous devices have failed to provide an effective mechanism to control the fan. Additionally, other systems are not adaptable to remove or treat malodorous air from a multitude of locations. In many instances, malodorous source generation is in an inconvenient location in which a known filtering unit would be inadequate due to the lack of any mechanism to reach to an area near the source. In addition, some areas in which it may be desired to operate such devices are not proximate to a wall power outlet or other source of electric power. Another problem with previous devices is that many use activated charcoal as a filter media. It would be desirable to provide a filter that is more effective than charcoal in the elimination of odors from air. In addition, some previous devices are ineffective in obtaining their intended purpose, eliminating or treating malodorous air. It would be desirable if these disadvantages of previous devices could be overcome.
Although a multitude of devices have been proposed for removing foul air, problems have arisen for the removal of the malodor from an interior portion of an object while circulating refreshed air. Consequently, there exists a continued need for an improved ventilating apparatus that can efficiently remove malodor from the air with an inexpensive apparatus capable of deployment with a multitude of different objects.